Scarlet Witch
by MissUnderCover
Summary: [Based off of Luka Megurine's Witch/Witch Hunt.] In a world where humans fight humans, witches fight witches, and witches fight humans. Witches are not something to be fond of. Rumors spread. Erza may not be who everyone thinks she is. Featuring Erza as the Witch, Jellal as the Prince, and Ultear as the religious executor. [AU] [Jerza]
1. Chapter 1

A smile crept slowly onto his face. A chilly breeze swirled around him from head to toe. Jellal could never recall a day like this. It was fall, and it was cloudy as always. However, today had such a wonderful chilly wind. It swept the leaves from the balcony floor and swirled them _up _into the air.

"Your Highness!" A servant called from the window below him.

"Mira! Wouldn't it have been more fitting if you had knocked on my door instead of hollering at me from that window? Be careful, you might fall out!" Jellal ran his hand through his messy blue hair.

The platinum beauty simply smiled from the window below. "Oh don't worry about me! Lucy, AH! I mean the Head Maid just wanted to let you know that she's going out to shop for toiletries and candles. Again!"

Jellal's eyes narrowed. "Is she going out alone, _again~?_" He snarled to the servant below.

Mira hesitated to answer. "Maybe! Maybe not!" With a giggle, Mira disappeared out of Jellal's sight.

Jellal let out a grumble, which was disguised with a sigh. "I've told that woman so many times not to do it alone. But _noooooo_~" He sighed and went to change into an outfit more suitable for the common public.

"Lucy, you know it's dangerous for you to care for me like this right?" A soft voice murmured from the comforts of a scarf. It was big, thick, and brown. She lifted it up to cover her mouth, and stop right at the nip of her nose.

"Erza. Don't worry about me. I know who you are. You're not what they say you are. Besides, I'm not sheltering you. All I'm doing is giving you is a chance to live a normal life." The blonde smiled at her worried friend.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Don't you worry. While you're in this kingdom, I'll make sure nothing will harm you." She gave Erza a flitting glance before heading inside the shop.

Erza was left in the crisp cold to wait for Lucy to finish her shopping. They were missing everything but the candles. Erza loved candles, they were the light in the dark.

"He is like the light that extinguishes our darkness." A voice murmured to the small crowd of people.

"Ultear. That is enough. Thank you." Said a voice from the corner of the church.

The girl turned to face him. She nodded and dismissed the few that were gathered in the church that cold morning.

When they were all gone, the Father, Silver, spoke, "Ultear, have I not told you, your place is praying in the pews and reading the testament. God does not wish to have a female priest."

Ultear tensed the moment he spoke her name. "But~! _He_ does wish to have his word preached through out the world! Am I not doing so? Isn't that what _He_ favors? For that is what St. Mark the Apostle has told us."

Silver ran his hand through his hair. "Errrr…..haven't we argued about this enough, Ultear? Whenever I made the agreement with your mother; she said you would behave."

Ultear's eyes glazed over. "Haven't we talked about _her_ enough?" She mimicked. With a sneer she turned around and walked away.

Silver watched as the figure of a girl the church had raised since the age of 7 stormed out of the church doors.

Jellal turned the corner, trying to avoid the commoners' stares. _That Lucy! If she had just listened it wouldn't end up like this!"_

He stopped at the only store he hadn't checked yet. The Candle maker's Shop.

He marched towards the shop, but he paused to stare at a mysterious figure. A girl stood near the doorway. A girl he had never seen before. He was positive he had never seen this girl before, because the color of her hair was unforgettable. _Scarlet._

Jellal suddenly felt her brown eyes turn towards him. "I…."

Too fast. Too sudden. Too quickly, he watched her turn and try to walk away.

"Hey wait!" He called out. _What did I do? What __am__ I doing? _

She kept on walking. _Why is she so fast? Didn't I just tell her to stop? Doesn't she know who I am?_

He hated using this line, this card. It made him sound like a brat. "Are you ignoring the Prince?" 

To his satisfaction, she stopped walking and turned slightly to send him a glance. He lifted his head to meet her gaze, but he was startled at what he found. A mix of pure horror and fear sparkled in her eyes. _What?_

Before he could say anything, she bolted off. He reached out to grab her. But she was too fast.

_Is he gone?_ She thought to herself as she ran. With a quick glance behind her she spotted bright blue hair. She had to sprint even faster.

_Does he know who I am? _She turned a corner, hoping to lose him. Footsteps padded heavily behind her. _He's fast._

She stopped. There was nowhere to go except across the road. But there was a sea of people. At first she held doubt, but then she thought. _No. The more people there are, the easier he can get lost._

She burst into the streets. Running in zigzags to avoid people. Running in zigzags to avoid _him. _

_She's too fast!_ Thoughts raced through him as he followed the blood shot beauty through the crowd. _Thank goodness she has scarlet hair._

He suddenly began to realize how many people were staring at him. He knew what they were thinking. _What is the Prince doing here?_

As the crowd began to part for him, he got a better view of the girl he was chasing after. _Curvy. Tall. Scarlet._

He shook his head and began to run faster. Jellal reached out to grab her hand. _**Wait!**_

Instead of grabbing her hand, his hand had latched onto her brown scarf. The scarf gave away to reveal pale lips that were formed into an O from shock. _I've got you._

His eyes smiled from watching her step back in defeat. But he wasn't the only one watching.

Lucy stood from the sides of the street, staring in horror. The Scarlet Witch had been caught.

Ultear's eyes widened. Jellal wasn't the only one who had caught her either.

**I hope that was decent for the first chapter. Now yes, the plot will follow the video. So watch it, and you might know what will happen next. Review and feel free to PM me. I love you all, thanks! 3!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, this is MissUnderCover bringing you another fanfic chapter. Guise I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in awhile, but I beg your pardon so in exchange I have brought a fairly long chapter.**

Erza stood at the crossroads. A small crowd had gathered to watch her moment of treacherous glory. Her precious brown scarf fluttered to the ground. She crossed her fingers tightly, and surrendered.

"Finally! Why did you run away? I just wanted to talk to you!" The Prince began. He rattled on, but Erza didn't feel like listening. In her head she responded. _Because I didn't want to talk to __**you**__! And I certainly didn't expect you to hunt me down! _

All she wanted to do was disappear. His grip loosened, and she pulled away. "..no…" She muttered. His grasps left red marks on her tender skin.

"Your Highness!" A woman with long flowing raven hair, stormed through the crowd. Her expression, the personification of silent terror, froze bystanders and dispersed the crowd. Her eyes, dignified, demanding, and hateful, met Erza's.

Following her was Lucy. A ray of hope in a desolate and hopeless situation. Erza let out a sigh of relief.

The Prince turned to face the woman. "Ultear! Why are you here?!"

The woman called Ultear was about to answer, but Lucy beat her to it. "That's what I should be asking you!"

Lucy continued with worry in her eyes. "You didn't even bring anyone with you! You could've been dead by now. You're supposed to be _studying_, not chasing ladies around town!"

Erza stood quietly. Confusion was scribbled all over her face. "Lucy?" She mumbled.

Lucy glanced at her quickly, in a way that told Erza to keep quiet. "Ultear, would you please escort the Prince back for me?"

Ultear's eyes twinkled and she smiled a smile that let you know that she didn't give a f***. "_Excuse me?_ I don't see why I have to. It's your job." She sneered. "I'm busy." She scowled. "In fact, I'on my way to Fairy Hill Cottages." She frowned proudly.

Lucy paused before snarling. "Well." She snapped. "So was I."

Lucy stole a glance at Erza. "I'm escorting a former_ member_." Lucy spat the word with poison to let Ultear know whose job was more important. She locked gazes with Ultear, challenging her, willing her on.

Jellal stood confused. "What's Fairy Hill Cottages?" He questioned, interrupting their death match.

Ultear glared at him. "And you call yourself the prince of this kingdom?" She shook her head in disqust. "It's a village outside city walls. It's home to the group of artisans known as Fairy Tail."

Lucy sighed. "Your Highness, we've been over this. Honestly, you're still not taking your lessons seriously!" Suddenly a thought came to Lucy. Her eyes widened. Her mouth twitched. She purred quietly, "Sayyyyyy. Jellal, how did you get out of the palace today? _**WERE YOU DITCHING, **__**AGAIN?**_"

Jellal was instantly turned into ice. He slowly chattered. "N-n-n-n-no. Of course not, besides. How am I supposed to take my lessons seriously when you keep on hiring a teacher that falls asleep while he's teaching?"

Erza couldn't help but smile at him. He reminded her of a child complaining to his mother.

Jellal stopped his sentence short after catching Erza's stare. He froze. _Crud. She thinks it's funny. _He thought.

"The Crux is a fine teacher." Lucy snarled, obviously annoyed. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now." She quickly turned away from Ultear, not taking no for an answer. "I'll let Gray know you're coming." Lucy murmured to confirm her victory.

"Fine." Ultear sniffed.

Lucy and Erza were out of earshot whenever Ultear spoke again. "Jellal. You are an absolute idiot. Did you know that?"

Ultear paused before beginning again." _One,_ you stalked Lucy. _Two_, you stalked Lucy's friend. _Three,_ you're blushingfor no reason." She raised an eyebrow of curiosity.

Jellal's cheeks tinged a brighter shade of red. "No, I'm not."

Ultear smirked, pleased with herself for irritating him.

They walked in a blissful silence for ages before Jellal spoke.

"Tch." He snorted. "Ultear, I have a favor to ask."

Ultear glanced at him apprehensively. "Okay..."

"I want to visit Fairy Hill Cottages."

Ultear froze. "What?" She stuttered. "Why?"

"I have no idea." He replied. "I just..._**want**_ to!"

Ultear scowled, a pit of mixed emotions started to boil beneath her. "Then the answer is no."

"No as in, yes?"

"No as in no." She said, flatly.

"Please?"

"NO! You are _such _a spoiled brat."  
_

"Erza. You have no idea how sorry I am. I should've never left you alone." Lucy buried her head into the palms of her hands. "I promise, it won't happen ever again."

"It's fine." Erza chuckled. "Lift your head. He was _just_ the Prince right?" Erza mumbled.

"_Just the Prince?_ That makes me feel tons worse."

"Don't. It just goes to show that he'll most likely forget about me. He's a Prince. I'm a commoner. We'll never ever see each other again." Erza tossed her friend a warm smile. "See? It's all fine."

"I hope so." Lucy muttered. "But Ultear saw you too."

"Oh right, that woman. Who is she? She's very...very...um...queer. Not in a bad way. She's also very pretty."

"Ultear Milkovich. She's a strange woman. The Church has raised her since she was kid. She's known Gray since he was young. The two get along fairly well. She knows everything about him, and vice versa. " Lucy paused. "Erza, it'd be a good idea to stay out of her way. If you're lucky, you won't see her ever again. She's dangerous."

Erza looked at Lucy oddly. _What a horrible thing to say?_

After a while, Erza began to notice that the dirt trail that they were walking on was disappearing.

"Lucy? This wasn't the way to the cottages two years ago."

"Times change, Erza. Wars among kingdoms have grown increasingly common. Rivalries among artisan groups have, too. This is just _one _ofthesafety precautions." Lucy led her off the dirt trail and into the thick thickets and brambles. The abundance of trees blocked the sun.

"How much farther?" Erza questioned.

"Not much." Lucy replied. They wound around fallen trees until they spotted a large black iron gate, hidden among the trails of moss. Around the gate stood tall wooden pillars. They were all tied together to form some sort of wall around the cottages. The gate seemed to be one of the two entrances into the village.

"Is anyone here?" Erza wondered out-loud. From where she stood, she could see no one. The cottages looked abandoned.

"Yes. You just have to wait awhile." Lucy tossed Erza a smile. Right on cue, a young dark blue haired girl greeted them at the gates.

"Good afternoon, Lucy. We just got your letter." Wendy smiled warmly. "Her room has just been set. Mira spent all day in it."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Wendy. Do you think Master would mind if I spent the night here?"

"Of course not." Wendy replied as she opened the gates, just a crack. Lucy and Erza slipped through just before the gates locked themselves again.

Erza looked around. Things had changed immensely since she had last been in the village. "How have things with Hollow Scythe been?" She asked to break the ice.

"They broke the peace treaty last year, so…Master sent Laxus to _negotiate_." Wendy muttered quietly.

Erza nodded grimly. "Oh...charming."_The guild sure has changed since I was last here._

Wendy shook her head. "It's not that bad. We've gotten a lot more requests from their clients, and we have more land." The young girl forced a weary smile, but it seemed like the effort would kill her. "It's not bad at all."

Lucy placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Wendy, why don't you go help Kinana bake bread." She said it as if it were a code word, something practices over and over again.

Wendy nodded and darted off. Lucy and Erza made their way to a small one-room cottage that had been reserved for Erza.

Lucy watched as Erza unpacked her items. "You'll be safe here, you know that right? Whether you're a witch or not, doesn't matter here."

"Yeah. I know." Erza replied.

Lucy nodded. "Good. I can hear Natsu and Gray arguing, they're headed this way. Do you want me to chase them away?"

"No. It's been awhile since we've seen each other. I want to see how much they've grown." Erza smiled.

Lucy laughed. "Don't get your hopes up."

The two boys trampled into the cottage noisily. "See! I told you it was Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"No you did not! I told you it was Erza!" Gray snapped in frustration.

"That's a lie!" Natsu snarled. "You said that it was Lucy!"

"I said it was Erza and Lucy, you idiot!" Gray clenched his fists tightly.

"Who are you calling an idiot, stripper!" Natsu growled fiercely.

"How much have they changed, Erza?" The edges of Lucy's lips perked upwards in amusement.

"Not one bit." Erza laughed. _"Not one bit." _She thought. She wished she could say the same for herself.

Gray stopped arguing and stared at Erza. He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Erza shook her head. "No, nothing." She slapped a faux smile on her face. "It's been a _lonnnng_ two years, that's all."

Natsu agreed. "And that's why we're having a feast."

"NATSU! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Lucy shouted.

Gray smirked. "That's why you can't tell this dumb arse anything."

"Who are you calling a dumb arse, stupid arse?" Natsu fired back.

"If you weren't so dumb, you would know."

Natsu glared at him and slammed a fist to his cheek. Gray returned the favor by slamming a foot into Natsu's face. Then the boys took off quarreling again. One fist after another.

Erza frowned and stood up. The boys continued fighting. Her eyes narrowed, and a menacing atmosphere filled the room. Gray stopped pummeling Natsu long enough to glance at Erza. "Oh shi-"

BAM!~

"Owh...Erzaaa~?" Natsu groaned. "That hurt."

"You two shouldn't have been fighting." She shrugged with an impish smile. Just like old times.

"But he started it!" Natsu began.

"Who threw the first punch?" Gray reminded. Natsu sent him a flaming glare.

Gray looked at the time from the clock tower. It was an old and rustic thing. It sat in the middle of the forest, in the middle of nowhere. No one could find it. No one knew why.

"Wow, time sure does fly." Gray stared at the clock. "It's getting late now, we should go help Mira set up."

_ 'Time,_' thought Lucy. She pursed her lips and racked her brain. She was supposed to tell Gray something. What was it? _'Oh that's right!' _"ULTEAR SAID SHE WAS COMING!"

"Ultear?" Natsu rolled his eyes. "What does _that woman_ want. She's always trouble."

Gray glared at Natsu. "What do you know? Ultear's life is complicated. She's my friend."

Erza spoke with kindness. "That's right. She's Gray's friend. And, any friend of Gray's, is a friend of mine. She's more than welcome at the feast."

"Thanks, Erza." Gray's eyes lit up with delight. "I knew you'd come through."

Lucy sighed. "I suppose it's alright. Since, you know, it's only one night." Her tone was overflowing with doubt and worry.

Gray tossed Lucy a wide pretty-boy grin. "You betcha. Just you wait, tonight's going to be the best night of Erza's life."

"I hope so." Erza smiled a truly genuine smile. Not the kind of smile you give when you get an A on a test. It was the kind of smile that lit up someone's world. The kind of smile Erza hoped wouldn't be wasted.

"Wait, so Ultear, why do we have to go this way?" Jellal muttered while dodging thick branches. The lush forest was too dense to go through on horseback, so the Prince had trudged and tripped his way over mounds and logs.

"Because I said so." Ultear rolled her eyes playfully. She knew the way to the cottages by heart. "Hey Jellal...the reason you're coming...is it because of Scarlet?"

"Scarlet? Who's that?" He mumbled, while trying to keep up.

"Lucy's friend. Scarlet is the color of her hair."

"Oh. Her. I don't know." He muttered. Ultear eyed him suspiciously. Jellal was so easy to read. He was obviously lying.

"Oh. That's good." Ultear smiled to herself. "Because if it was, then I'd probably just leave you stranded here."

Jellal's eyes widened.

"Well...maybe. I might come back for you later...maybe."

Jellal shot a glare at Ultear. "That's mean! She might be a nice person, unlike you."

"She might be. But, she may not be. For all we know, she could be out to kill you." Ultear spotted the black iron gates. "And if she was, you'd be dead tonight."

Jellal shook his head. He had known Ultear since they were young. She had always been insanely unreasonable, but her intuition was scary, so was her faith.

"I don't think so, Ultear. I have a feeling telling me you're wrong on this one." He whispered softly.

Ultear snorted. "You don't think so? You don't think she can kill you? She's from Fairy Tail. Any one of their members are skilled enough to slit your throat. Not only that but, by the end of the night, no one will be sober enough to stop her." Ultear slipped him a smile as they approached the gates.

Ultear took out a small crystal key. It sparkled like ice. She quickly slid it into the heart of the lock. Not long after she had slid it out of the lock, the gate opened with a click. They stepped in quietly.

"Ultear, there's no one here. I thought you said Fairy Tail lived here."

"They don't. This is their stable." Ultear muttered.

Jellal stood in confusion. "But...?" He took a moment to study his surroundings. There were cottages and buildings that were made for people live in. But it was too empty. There were cottages and buildings that people _used to l_ive in.

Ultear scowled at him, "I'll explain it to you on the way." She walked over to an empty cottage. There was nothing but a table in the room. Ultear shoved the table to the side, and found a door.

She opened the latch quickly and hopped in. She beckoned Jellal to follow. "Close it on your way down."

Once they were both underground, they walked in darkness.

"Ultear, why was that village empty?"

"It was raided and disbanded. All members of the guild had to leave. The property then came under Fairy Tail control." Ultear whispered. In a darker tone she added, "They're lucky they weren't taken in as slaves."

"Why was it raided? Is this a tunnel that leads into Fairy Tail Territory?"

"The two guilds weren't on great terms. Too much competition. Being in close proximity didn't help either. And yes, it is." They were approaching the exit. They hustled towards the light. The entrance brought them into more forestland.

"Why? Couldn't they have had a peace treaty or something?"

"They did." Ultear mumbled quietly.

Jellal found it suspicious. Her eyes no longer met his gaze. It was as if she felt _guilty. _That couldn't be right. Ultear was a lot of things, but she was never ever sorry, never regretful, and never ever guilty. He began to notice the black iron-gate appearing behind the trees. "Hurry, it's not safe to be out at dark."

They quickly approached the iron-gate. Jellal was saddened and disappointed by what he saw. These weren't fairies. Fairies were jovial. The girl that greeted him at the gate was worn and tired. Her eyes were large and filled with doubt and worry. "Ultear! Gray never told me you were coming. Is Meredy with you?"

Jellal stuttered at the mention of his younger sister. "WHAT? MEREDY? YOU BRING MEREDY HERE?"

Ultear smirked and pushed past the stuttering Jellal."I might, and nope. Sorry, Wendy. I'll tell her that you said 'hi' though."

Wendy smiled. "Gray's in the kitchen."

Jellal looked around. _"Who's Gray?"_

Wendy stared at Jellal. "Who's he?"

Ultear simply shrugged. "Meredy's brother."

Wendy's eyes widened and she did a low bow. "Your highness!"

Jellal sighed. He hated it when someone did that. "Rise. You don't need to call me that. Jellal will do fine."

Wendy nodded and simply darted off to tell the others.

Jellal was used to this. He was the prince, Prince Charming. Isn't it lovely? No. Not at all. He was clumsy. He was stubborn. He was everything that _charming _wasn't. He didn't excel at diplomacy, commerce, or anything a King should excel at. He was just...just Jellal.

Erza heard Wendy's cries of excitement as Wendy burst into the kitchen. "Lucy-San! Lucy-san! LUCY-SAN!" She cried.

Erza watched Lucy stop whatever she was doing. "Wendy, what's wrong?"

Wendy was panting to catch her breath. "Prince. Highness. Jellal-sama. Here."

"WHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

Erza swore that even the trees had heard Lucy shriek.

Wendy cowered back.

"_Ijustthoughtyoudliketoknow." _The poor frightened girl quickly scurried out of their sight.

Lucy shook her head and ran out after her. "WENDY, WAIT!" Just like that. Lucy disappeared as well. Erza was left with only Kinana.

"Kinana, do the Prince and Ultear usually come here?"

Kinana shook her head. "This is the first time the prince has came here. However, Ultear tends to visit often. She never stays long, though."

Then the clock chimed. It has been an hour since she arrived here and started working. The day had vanished before she knew it. Sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Erza," said Kinana. "Hurry and change out of your traveling rags. There's a plain dress on the bed in your cottage. Nothing special." Kinana took her flour-covered hands, and ushered her out of the kitchen. "Now Shoo! ~"

Erza stumbled out of the doorway and into the clearing. Her eyes widened as they locked with a pair of dark brown eyes.

_Crap. Why out of all people did it have to be him?_ She picked up her worn rags, bowed, and then ran. She barely had time to think about her actions.

She reached her cottage and collapsed onto the mattress. _I don't want attention. I don't want more problems. I just want…peace._

Jellal shook his head. He couldn't think straight. The party had started several hours ago, but people were still partying like it just started. He was beginning to think that there was no end. Eternal booze forever. What a lovely thought. Sadly, he couldn't enjoy the party with that "Scarlet" ignoring him.

She had frantically sprinted away at first sight of him. The scene was still embedded in his mind. He glanced up at her. Her friends surrounded her. Most if not all, were drunk. It was past midnight. Fairies sure partied hard.

He sat there awkwardly. It wasn't like he had no one to talk to. He was very skilled at small talk. Besides that, the girl named Wendy seemed happy to talk about anything.

He wondered where Ultear was. She had snuck out with Gray earlier. The two were very close. Lucy told him they grew up together.

He snuck a glance at his small friend. Wendy was out like a night-light.

With a sigh, he looked around for someone else to talk too. His eyes wandered towards 'Scarlet.'

She caught his gaze and quickly glanced at Wendy in horror. Her eyes read _what-have-you-done._

He frantically shook his head from side to side. He could see the anger boiling behind her mortified expression. He couldn't deny it, Wendy looked very drunk. That was probably because she _was _very drunk. Things sure had escalated.

She was making his way towards him. Her eyes narrowed and slanted. "You let Wendy DRINK?!"

Jellal winced. "Um...maybe. I'll help you carry her...?" He suggested.

Erza sent him a daring look accompanied with a menacing aura..

Gray watched the stars above dance across the night sky. "So. Why'd you bring him?"

"For the same reason I bring Meredy here."

"Why is that?"

"Because they wanted to come,obviously." She muttered. "Honestly. You're smarter than that."

Gray glanced at her. "I know I am. Which is why, I was wondering, _why did you bring him_? You always complain about him. It's as if you hate him."

Ultear smirked. "I do. He's a spoiled prince on a throne of power he doesn't even deserve." She kicked the nearest thing, which was Gray's foot.

"Pathetic, really. It's a pity we got stuck with such a pathetic prince. I can't wait to see the rotten mess he becomes whenever he's king. It'll be the perfect scene. A tragic country in need of a hero. A hero like me. It would be easy to trick someone so gullible off the throne." Ultear's grin widened. "Can you imagine how quickly the kingdom would tumble into my hands if I said I was sent from God?"

"You lie. You are no hero, and you would never do that. I know you, Ultear. You aren't that cruel. Besides, he's one of you closest friends." He sneered. _Sometimes I think he could be more than that. What are your true feelings concerning that man?_

"I do not lie. I am an honest woman who serves the will of God. It's true, I don't have it in me to use Gods name in vain, but I am more than willing to do the latter." She sent him a dangerous look. "I am many things, Mr. Gray Fullbuster. But I am not a liar."

Gray snorted. "Really now, Ultear. Since you can't lie, tell me the truth as to why you won't become a nun?" He glared at hers.

His unspoken words glittered in his eyes. _You never give me a direct answer. Ever. No matter how many times I ask. Not me. Not my father. Why? What is the reason? Could it be because nuns can't fall in love?_

He watched Ultear murderous eyes narrow at the question. She was clever, but shallow. He knew that she wouldn't confess.

"There are different ways to serve God, who is above _all things. _I know what you're implying, and I can assure you that I don't have feelings for anyone_._ Nor will I ever." She snarled stiffly. "You have no right to judge me." She said last line more icily than the rest.

Gray chuckled. "If I don't, who does? We grew up together. We are both wicked children who were valued as **dead**. I am the closest friend you have, aren't I?"

Ultear gripped her knees as a chill blew past them. "Don't get too cocky. You had a father that wished you were still alive. I didn't."

Gray gave her a pitiful look. "You do now. Jellal, Meredy, me, and even Erza."

"Erza? Who's that?"

"Scarlet. She's my friend, and she's very eager to be yours." Gray looked at the uneasy expression that was masked on Ultear's face.

"We can't be friends." She said abruptly. "She and I are too different." Ultear chewed on her lip. "To be honest, I'm not very comfortable around that woman. Something about her throws me off."

Gray let out a huff of disapproval. "You're always so…!" He kicked the nearest thing, which was Ultear's foot. "so..._difficult._" He spat

Ultear grimaced. She hated that word. _Difficult. _It was true though. That word described her perfectly. Things were never simple with her. Never.

Gray shifted awkwardly. Not enjoying the silence they shared. "Sorry..." He really did mean it.

"Don't be. I'll give her a shot." She murmured reluctantly.

"Promise?"

"Fine, but you of all people should know I shouldn't make promises." _Because I know that I can't keep them._

_ "_Only for me then?" Gray chuckled.

"Only for you." She snorted.

Jellal twitched in annoyance. All these cottages had really low doors. Every time he walked into a room, BAM! He swore there was a rising bruise on his forehead.

"You should be more careful." 'Scarlet' sighed. She tucked Wendy in, placing a glass of water at her bedside.

Jellal blushed. "I am careful." He watched her leave the bedside and walk towards him. "And you?"

'Scarlet' sighed. "I am careful, but not careful enough. " She glanced at him, as if comparing his height to hers. "Your Highness." She added quickly.

Jellal knitted his brows. "You too?" He snapped. "No 'your highness', no'-sama', just Jellal."

Scarlet looked unamused. She tensed up, but it was a miracle that's she could be any more tense than she already was. Scarlet always seemed on edge for _something. _"But you're a prince! I can't call you that."

"Yes, you can. The question ought to be...what should I call you?" He had gotten tired of calling her Scarlet. He had also gotten tired of talking about himself. It was always about him. Always. He was sick of it.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he gazed at her intently.

Scarlet was hesitating. She didn't seem willing to reveal anything about herself.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll ask Lucy." He smirked.

Scarlet's gaze didn't waver. "Lucy won't tell you anything."

Jellal found her answer intriguing. "Why is that?" He wasn't a genius. He was easily bored and distracted. However, Scarlet was interesting beyond means. Why was everything about her a secret. It seemed like she wanted her very existence to be kept hidden away from any shred of attention.

She scowled at him. "Because you don't need to know." Her irritation and cold words unraveled her harsh nature. "Honestly, can't you leave me alone? I don't need someone tailing me every second. I don't need someone poking into my life. To be frank, you're being very annoying."

Jellal was neither stunned nor speechless. Ultear had said the exact same words not too long ago. However, this time his response would be different. "You're right. I'm annoying and nosy. I am an arrogant brat who has nothing to do with his life. I've never cooked, cleaned, worked in my life. I am a rotten spoiled prince who has never left the city walls." He shouted.

Jellal smiled at her. "Until today."

Scarlet stared at him. "You've never left city walls till today?" She was surprised.

Jellal nodded. "Yeah. My guardians thought it was _uneccessary_." He spoke. "Hey...you seem like you know my kingdom better than I do."

Scarlet scowled. "I might."

"Well then. Will you show me around?" He grinned, casually putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. **Narrator: Guise. This is suave to the power of 100 ;3 **

"I-Uh...I'm busy." She murmured. She looked extremely uncomfortable under Jellal's arm.

Jellal gave an _I-know-better _look.

"Fine. You...you..." Scarlet seemed utterly speechless. "spoiled brat." She whispered.

His grin widened into cat-like glee, as he retracted his arm from her shoulders. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow! I'll be here after noon. Thanks, Scarlet!"

Scarlet whipped her head away. _Scarlet? Was he referring to her? He gave her a name? _Her cheeks burned brighter than the moon, but far more intriguing. She muttered quietly. "Erza."

"What?"

"It's Erza."

"What's Erza?"

"My name, idiot." She whispered.

"Oh...really? But I like Scarlet better. I came up with it you know?" He lied.

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll compromise. Do you have a last name? Because I'm replacing it."

Erza glared at him. "You can't do that!"

"Do you have a last name?"

Erza turned away, silent as ever.

Jellal stared at her kindly. "Well then. It's nice to meet you, Miss Erza Scarlet. Welcome back."

_Erza Scarlet? How lovely. _

Fire burned inside, cold and blazing at the same time. It seared pain somewhere in Ultear's chest. She couldn't explain the feeling. It ate away from her, leaving nothing but an empty, hateful space. She pressed herself against the wall, away from their eyes. Aching. Hollowness. Broken. That's what she felt. She clutched her stomach. Waves of pain and turmoil crashed and burned from within.

_Was it really a surprise? What a fool you are, Ultear. _

She walked in calmly, despite the growing agony inside her.

"Ready?"

Jellal's eyes widened. "Ultear!?"

Ultear forced a smile._ This is for Gray. _"They're going to worry if we don't hurry."

"Oh okay." Jellal sighed. He gestured to Erza. "This is Erza, she's going to be escorting me around tomorrow" _This is for Jellal. "She might be a nice person, unlike you!" Unlike me..._

Ultear stared at Scarlet, that _nice person_ before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. Despite her efforts, her smile was still crooked, giving off a terrifying presence. "I have a feeling we're going to be great _friends._" _I promised Gray. I promised myself._

_I should've known promises are __**always **__meant to be broken._

_ "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"_

_"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day " "Witch Hunt – Vocaloid"_

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE! ILY ALL! [MissUnderCover]**


End file.
